1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rearward portion of a vehicle body for an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing protection to a charger of a vehicle body structure.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles run using an electric motor as a drive source. Hybrid vehicles run using both an electric motor and an engine as drive sources. In either case, electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles typically include a battery. Often a charger is installed on the vehicle for charging the battery. One example of such a hybrid vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-269249). The hybrid vehicle disclosed in this publication has a battery and a charger that are installed in a rearward portion of the vehicle body.